


"Du entschuldigst dich zu oft."

by BitterSparks



Series: 1000 und 1 Zitat [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSparks/pseuds/BitterSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitat: „Du entschuldigst dich zu oft." Wanted</p><p>Ein heimlicher Besuch und die allgegenwärtigen Probleme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Du entschuldigst dich zu oft."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nichts von dem ist jemals passiert. Es ist alles reine Fiktion. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und möchte niemanden verletzen oder verleumden.

Er lächelte, als er die Haustür öffnete und den Kleineren hineinzog. Es regnete und die blonden Locken klebten feucht auf der kühlen Haut.  
„Komm rein.“ Er küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Wange und beeilte sich, die Tür hinter ihnen zu schließen. Es war draußen nass und kalt und ungemütlich, aber jetzt war Sebastian hier.  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht herkommen, aber…“  
Er lächelte und küsste den Jüngeren, strich ihm die Jacke von den Schultern.  
„Lass das.“ Er murmelte die Worte dicht an Sebastians Ohr, nippte kurz daran. „Ich bin froh, dass du da bist.“  
Das Lächeln des Jüngeren ließ seinen Bauch kribbeln.

 

Ja, es war dumm, dass er gekommen war. Ja, er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er es nicht tun sollte. Ja, sie hatten sich lange nicht gesehen und er vermisste ihn mindestens ebenso schmerzhaft.  
Seine Lippen waren so süß und er liebte es, wenn der Kleine sich so an ihn schmiegte, sich regelrecht an ihn hängte.  
Jensons Hände strichen über Sebastians Rücken, hielten ihn fest an sich gepresst.  
Er vergrub die Nase in den blonden Locken, atmete den Duft tief ein.  
„Ich hab dich vermisst.“, murmelte er und küsste eine Spur über den starken Hals, die Wangen, hin zu diesem süßen Mund, den er so gerne erkundete.  
Mittlerweile so vertraut und doch immer wieder so aufregend.

 

Ein Stöhnen entrang sich ihm, als Sebastian auf seine Lippe biss und der Jüngere zog sich rasch zurück.  
„Tut mir leid.“  
Jenson schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Wir sollten hoch gehen.“ Er ließ den Kleinen nur widerwillig los, aber hier im Flur war es bedeutend ungemütlicher, als in seinem Schlafzimmer.  
Wieder dieses Lächeln, das ihn so glücklich machte. Die Zustimmung, die er vor nunmehr sieben Monaten zum ersten Mal erhalten hatte. Er liebte ihn so sehr.

 

Die Treppe war eng und schmal und Sebastian stolperte hinter ihm her, trat ihm unangenehm in die Hacken. Jenson strauchelte und musste sich ungelenk auf einer höheren Stufe abstützen, um nicht zu fallen.  
„Es tut mir leid.“ Sebastian klang sehr unglücklich und Jenson musste über sein zerknirschtes Gesicht lächeln. „Du bist süß.“ Noch ein kleiner Kuss, dann zog er ihn rasch weiter.

 

Es war verrückt, dass Sebastian gekommen war. Sie hatten keine Zeit und es war nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, sollte seine Anwesenheit hier bemerkt werden. Immerhin waren sie in England. Nirgendwo sonst war die Presse so hartnäckig und hinterlistig wie hier. Einen Skandal mussten sie auf jeden Fall vermeiden.  
Jenson war froh, als er die Tür hinter ihnen schließen konnte. Es war warm hier und sicher und schön, da Sebastian nun da war.  
Er drehte sich zu dem Jüngeren, der noch immer seine Hand hielt. Er liebte es, dass der junge Deutsche so war, immer, wenn sie zusammen sein konnten. Es kam viel zu selten vor. ‚Vorkuscheln’ nannte Sebastian das und lächelte dann so süß, dass der Brite ihn einfach küssen musste. Jedes Mal.

 

Jenson musste sich räuspern, bevor er sprechen konnte und kam dann doch nicht dazu, weil Sebastian ihn küsste.  
Hungrig und ungestüm, ein wenig hektisch fast.  
Der Ältere konnte die Sehnsucht in diesem Kuss schmecken.  
Er konnte schmecken, wie sehr der Kleine ihn vermisst hatte.  
Als würde es ihm anders ergehen…  
‚Ich liebe dich.’ Wieder dachte er die Worte nur. Er hatte sich noch nicht getraut sie auszusprechen.

 

Er zog erschrocken die Luft ein, als kalte Finger sich unter seinen gestreiften Pullover schoben, das T-Shirt aus der Jeans zupften und auf seine erhitzte Haut trafen.  
„Tut mir leid.“ Wieder dieser süße Ton, der ihn wahnsinnig machen konnte.  
Jensons Lippen wanderten über Sebastians Hals, zwickten ihn spielerisch.  
„Ich sorge schon dafür, dass du warm wirst.“

 

Er hielt sich nicht lange damit auf über Sebastians Rücken zu streichen, sondern griff zielstrebig nach dem Saum des Pullovers und streifte ihm den Jüngeren über den Kopf, genoss die Gänsehaut, die sich auf der zarten Haut bildete. Sehr hell und eben, aber doch einen Tick dunkler als seine eigene. Sie hatte so einen schönen Schimmer, besonders jetzt, im leicht gedimmten Licht.  
Er küsste sich einen Weg über Sebastians Schlüsselbein, als er ihn zum Bett schob, ihn darauf drückte. Er liebte die kleinen Seufzer, die dem Red Bull-Piloten über die roten Lippen kamen, wenn er an seiner Brust knabberte. Er liebte die leichte Röte, die sich immer auf Sebastians Wangen schlich.  
Er war so schüchtern. So völlig unschuldig in seinem Verhalten, dass Jenson jedes Mal wieder überrascht war.  
So überrascht, wie er gewesen war, als Sebastian ihn geküsst hatte.

 

 

Jenson hatte sich ein Herz – und eine gut gefüllte Minibar – geschnappt und war zu dem Jüngeren ins Hotelzimmer gegangen. Es war in Valencia gewesen, direkt vor der Sommerpause. Er hatte es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten und beschlossen es hinter sich zu bringen. Es war zu schwer geworden ihm nahe zu sein und ihn nie berühren zu dürfen.  
Er hatte noch immer den überraschten Blick des Kleinen vor Augen, als er so spät noch vor der Tür gestanden hatte, aber Sebastian hatte ihn nicht abgewiesen.  
Dass hatte er nie getan.  
Er hatte ihn rein gebeten, ihm etwas zu trinken angeboten und sich neben ihn gesetzt, seine Hand genommen und gefragt was los sei.  
Jenson konnte sich nur zu gut an seine Nervosität, seine Angst erinnern.  
Er hatte angefangen zu stottern und sich ständig verhaspelt, weil Sebastians Daumen über seinen Handrücken strich, er so dicht neben ihm saß, dass er ihn riechen konnte.  
Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde.

 

Und dann hatte er die Worte hervorgebracht, die ihm so viel Angst machten.  
„Ich bin in dich verliebt.“ Er hatte ihn fast angeschrieen dabei und seine freie Hand in seinen Oberschenkel gekrallt, nur darauf gewartet, dass Sebastian ihn wegstoßen würde.  
Damit hatte er gerechnet.  
Mit dem, was dann geschehen war nicht.

 

 

Jenson verzog bei der Erinnerung den Mund und küsste Sebastian noch ein wenig fester, streifte sich selbst seine Jeans ab, bevor er an der des Deutschen zerrte. Er hatte ihn schon damals unterschätzt.  
„Komm her.“ Sebastian drehte sich zur Seite und lächelte ihn an, streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. Jenson konnte ihm nicht widerstehen, hatte es nie gekonnt. Rasch warf er die letzten Stoffteile in eine Ecke des Zimmers, dann kroch er zu seinem Liebling unter die Decke, fröstelte, als er die kühle Haut berührte.  
Sofort zog er ihn dichter, seufzte wohlig, als er seinen ganzen Körper an ihn drängen konnte, ihn endlich wieder wirklich im Arm hatte, ihn küssen, streicheln und berühren konnte.  
Er spürte den kräftigen Herzschlag an seiner Brust und den heißen Atem an seiner Wange.  
Er fühlte weiche, langsam wärmer werdende Haut unter seinen Fingern, feste Muskeln und ganz viel Sebastian.  
Er konnte nicht aufhören ihn zu küssen.  
Und er war froh, dass er es auch nicht musste.

 

 

Sein Herz hatte mehr als einen Schlag ausgesetzt, dessen war der Brite sich sicher.  
Es hatte eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis er begriffen hatte, was geschehen war.  
So lange, dass Sebastian sich schon wieder von ihm gelöst hatte, die wunderbar süßen, weichen, zarten, begehrten Lippen nicht mehr auf seinen lagen, sondern ihn stattdessen große, blaue Augen fragend musterten.  
Sebastians Wangen waren rot geworden, seine Lippen hatten geglänzt und Jenson meinte immer noch, dass er es auch hätte träumen können.  
Er hatte den armen Kleinen so lange fassungslos angestarrt, dass er begonnen hatte auf seiner Unterlippe herumzukauen und nervös mit den Fingern an seiner Hose zu spielen.  
„Tut mir Leid,…“ Hatte Sebastian gemurmelt und diese Worte hatten Jenson aufschrecken lassen. „Ich dachte, du…“  
Aber weiter hatte Jenson ihn nicht kommen lassen. Nun da er verstanden hatte, was geschehen war, hatte er es wiederholen müssen und nichts hatte sich je so gut angefühlt, wie Sebastian das erste Mal ohne Angst zu küssen.  
Außer vielleicht ihren anderen ersten Malen.

 

 

Jenson stöhnte überrascht, als er zurückgedrängt wurde, auf den Rücken geworfen wurde und sich ein schmaler Körper über ihn schob.  
Sebastians Lippen hatten nichts von ihrer Süße verloren.  
„Tut mir leid.“, murmelte der Jüngere zwischen zwei Küsse und brachte Jenson dazu ihm mehr Raum zu geben. „Aber ich kann nicht warten.“  
Die Hand um seine Erektion machte dem Briten sehr schnell klar, was Sebastian wollte und er hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Er stöhnte, als Sebastian seine Bemühungen fortsetze, versuchte sowohl den Jüngeren zu berühren, als auch den Nachtschrank zu erreichen.

 

Es war schwer beides zu tun.  
Sebastian schien es zu merken, denn er ließ kurz von Jenson ab, hangelte selbst nach der Tube, nutzte die Gelegenheit ihre Positionen zu tauschen, den Älteren nun fest an sich zu ziehen.

 

Jenson stöhnte leise und wünschte sich für einen Wimpernschlag die vergangene Kühle zurück.  
Ihm war heiß und er spürte den Schweiß zwischen ihren Körpern. Er schmeckte ihn auf Sebastians Haut. Er sah ihn glitzern, wie feinste Diamanten.

 

Er gab der Ungeduld seines Lieblings nach, nahm das Gel und drang behutsam mit seinen Fingern in den Jüngeren ein, hielt inne, als Sebastian sich noch enger an ihn drückte, den Atem anhielt.

„Entspann dich.“, flüsterte Jenson ihn zu, strich ihm beruhigend durch die feuchten Locken. Er liebte Sebastians Übermut, aber hier musste es eben langsam gehen. Eine Erfahrung, die sie beide schmerzhaft hatten machen müssen. Sie hatten viel lernen müssen. Über sich, ihre Körper, ihre Bedürfnisse und Möglichkeiten. Jenson war stolz, dass er sagen konnte, dass er Sebastians Körper besser kannte als seinen eigenen.

Und er nutzte dieses Wissen gerne.

 

Er spürte wie sich Sebastian entspannte und machte ganz langsam weiter, wartete auf die kleinen Zeichen, die der Jüngere gab.  
Dass er sich über die Lippen leckte oder den Kopf nach links gleiten ließ.  
Dass er mit der gespreizten Hand über Jensons Rücken fuhr oder in seinem Stöhnen dieser ganz bestimmte Ton auftrat.  
Jenson kannte alle diese Zeichen und das sich der Jüngere ihm entgegen hob, war nur das letzte.

 

Er keuchte, als er Sebastian um sich spürte, wusste, dass er es diesmal nicht lange würde genießen können. Es war einfach zu lange her.  
„Seb…“ Er murmelte immer wieder seinen Namen, genoss das Wimmern, die flüchtigen Küsse, die Sebastian ihm schenkte.  
Er musste innehalten, als er in ihm war.  
Es war überwältigend.

 

Ein paar Augenblicke hielt er durch.  
Ein paar Momente lang konnte er dem gequälten Wimmern, den zitternden Hüften widerstehen.  
Dann gab er Sebastian, was er wollte.  
Und er genoss es.

 

 

„Entschuldigung.“  
Sebastians Stimme war ein wenig rau und er malte mit dem Finger kleine Kreise auf Jensons Brust, kuschelte sich noch dichter an ihn.  
Jenson schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Warum?“  
Er küsste Sebastians verschwitzte Stirn und genoss das sanfte Nachglühen ihres Zusammenkommens. Er hatte ihn gerne so im Arm.  
Sebastians Wangen wurden rot und er stotterte leicht, was ihn in Jensons Augen nur noch hinreißender machte.  
„Also, dass ich … und so schnell…. also… ich … Es tut mir leid.“ Der Jüngere verstecke sein Gesicht an Jensons Hals und küsste ihn sanft.  
Der Brite lachte nur und strich über den Rücken des Jüngeren.  
„Du entschuldigst dich zu oft.“, stellte er fest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. :) Because there was the question - and I have no idea why the comment is gone before I could answer - I love comments in English as much an in German. I'm just not not good in writing English, but I' am learning.... At least I hope so. ^^


End file.
